Was zu beweisen war oder I beg to differ
by Telda Lady Bittersweet
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG von Lotens Story I beg to differ! Ein paar Monate nach DH: Severus Snape belauscht Hermione bei einem privaten Gespräch. Während dieses Gesprächs erklärt sie ihren Glauben, dass Snape sicher noch Jungfrau sei wegen seiner standhaften Hingabe an Lily Evans. Männlicher Stolz ist verletzt und Severus setzt alles daran Hermione zu beweisen, dass sie sich irrt...


Dies ist eine authorisierte Übersetzung der Story "I beg to differ" von Loten. Ich danke ihr sehr für die Genehmigung, diese Geschichte übersetzen zu dürfen. Allerdings habe ich nicht wörtlich übersetzt, weil etliche englische Formulieren in der wörtlichen Übersetzung keinen Sinn machen.

Disclaimer: Weder mir noch Loten gehören die Charaktere oder Handlungsorte. Lediglich diese Geschichte ist ausschließlich Lotens toller Fantasie entsprungen^^

Author's Notes/Loten: So we move on to the prize for the 2000th reviewer of Chasing the Sun, KellyJoy. She gave me several prompts to pick from and the one I went for was "A few months post DH: Severus overhears Hermione having a private conversation. During this conversation Hermione communicates her belief that Snape is surely a virgin due to his unwavering devotion to Lily Evans. Masculine pride insulted, Severus sets out to prove to Hermione that she's mistaken."

Warnings: Extensive smut, since that's what I was asked for!  
Warnung: Extrem schmutzig, aber das war gefordert!

-  
"Darkness is more productive of sublime ideas than light."  
\- Edmund Burke.

Das Haus am Grimmauldplatz 12 war trotz des Endes des Krieges nicht nennenswert weniger bedrückend geworden, dachte sich Severus Snape, als er langsam die Treppe herunterstieg.

Seiner Meinung nach war die einzige wirklich positive Veränderung, dass der von Moody gleich an die Haustür gelegte Bann mit Dumbledores Geist entfernt worden war. Als er zum ersten Mal damit konfrontiert wurde, hatte es ihm fast einen Herzinfarkt beschert. Auch das nervige Gemälde mit der ewig ordinär kreischenden Ex-Hausherrin in der Eingangshalle war inzwischen durch den Abriss der Wand zusammen mit einer Menge anderer unerfreulicher Dinge begraben worden.

Nun hockten sie alle hier im Hauptquartier zusammen und hatten nichts zu tun. Das war Minervas Idee gewesen. Sie wollte, dass sie alle hier zusammen blieben, während Hogwarts wieder aufgebaut wurde. Und da Severus keine Lust darauf hatte in sein bereits sehr baufälliges Haus in Spinner's End zurückzukehren, das bereits einzufallen drohte, hatte er beschlossen, sich hier vorerst einzurichten.

Er hatte noch nicht entschieden, ob er wieder als Zaubertrankprofessor in die Schule zurückgehen wollte, wenn sie wieder geöffnet würde.  
Eigentlich hatte er keinerlei Intentionen, das zu tun. Da wären zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen und keiner der zurückkehrenden Schüler würde ihn dort haben wollen. Er wusste jedoch, dass er dort nützlich wäre und ihm fiel auch nichts ein, was er sonst tun könnte.

Er hatte geplant den Abend in der Bibliothek zu verbringen, wie er es oft tat, aber zu seinem Missfallen fand er den Raum von nichts geringerem als dem dreimal verdammten Goldenen Trio besetzt vor. Severus wurde körperlich unwohl, wenn er im gleichen Zimmer mit allen dreien von ihnen war. Zwei von ihnen waren ihm egal, aber alle drei zusammen bewirkten eine sehr unangenehme Erinnerung daran, dass sie viel zu viel von ihm wussten. Sicher, der Heilige Potter hatte eine Menge Details vor der Öffentlichkeit geheim gehalten, aber seine kleinen Freunde hatten mit Sicherheit ALLES gesehen.  
Nicht zum ersten Mal verfluchte Severus sich selbst. Hätte er gewusst , dass er überleben würde, er würde dem Bengel die meisten dieser Erinnerungen nicht gegeben haben.

Dennoch war es jetzt zu spät sich darüber zu echauffieren und so stolzierte er in die Bibliothek, seine vorherigen Gedanken verdrängend. In dem Augenblick, als er die Bibliothek betrat, sagte ihm das plötzliche Schweigen und die schuldbewussten Blicke der drei, dass sie über ihn gesprochen haben mussten. Er tat so, als würde er sie so verächtlich wie immer ignorieren, schritt zum nächsten Regal und nahm das erste Buch, das aussah, als wäre es seine Aufmerksamkeit für mehr als ein paar Seiten wert, bevor er auf dem Absatz kehrtmachte und den Raum wieder verließ. Draußen lehnte er sich direkt neben der Tür an die Wand, um interessiert zu lauschen.

"Weißt du, ich dachte, er würde sich jetzt ändern", sagte Weasley. "Der Krieg ist doch vorbei."

"Es war nicht der Krieg, der ihn in ein solches Ekelpaket verwandelt hat", antwortete Potter. "Er war schon immer so, lange bevor wir zur Schule gegangen sind. Deine Brüder haben Dich doch bereits gewarnt vor ihm, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, ich weiß, aber ... wir wissen jetzt, warum. Könnte ihn das nicht - nun, nicht freundlich, aber ... ich weiß nicht, ein bisschen weniger böse machen ?"

"Auf welchem Planeten lebst du , Ron?" fragte Granger amüsiert. "Das ist Snape. Er wird immer böse sein. So funktioniert die Welt nun mal."

Leidenschaftslos lauschte Severus dem Gespräch und Gelächter der drei. Es war ja nicht so, dass ihm diese Gespräche neu waren. Da ihm langsam langweilig wurde, wollte er gerade gehen, als Potter vorschlug: „Warum sollte er nicht etwas finden, was ihn weniger unglücklich macht?"

„Was stellst Du Dir da vor?" fragte Weasley.  
„Flachgelegt werden, vielleicht."

"Oh, Merlin, diese Bilder in meinem Kopf! Danke, Harry, das hätte ich jetzt wirklich nicht gebraucht!"

Severus verdrehte die Augen und wollte gerade gehen, als Grangers Kommentar kam: „Da könnte es einige Probleme geben."

„Da würden mir auf Anhieb mehrere einfallen!"

"Halt die Klappe, Ron. Denk mal darüber nach. Er ist immer auf eine Frau fixiert gewesen, seit er ein Junge war. Ich bezweifle, dass er je eine Andere angesehen hat, auch wenn er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte."

Potter brach in Gelächter aus. "Du meinst, Snape ist noch Jungfrau?" fragte er mit all dem Übermut eines Jungen, der es endlich ein paar Monate zuvor geschafft hatte seine Freundin lange genug aus der Reichweite ihrer Mutter zu bringen, um zum ersten Mal Sex zu haben.  
Weasley lachte ebenfalls, was Severus ziemlich nervte. Er war sicher, dass keiner von ihnen überhaupt erfahren genannt werden konnte und obwohl er diese Theorie über seine Person nicht zum ersten Mal hörte, verletzte es ihn mehr, weil es Menschen waren, die über Lily und ihn Bescheid wussten. Es schien ärgerlich plausibel zu sein.

„Wahrscheinlich, ja" , stimmte Granger zu. Er konnte nicht hören, ob sie über Weasley lachte oder nicht, aber sie hörte sich deutlich amüsiert an und sein Temperament begann zu kochen. Es kostete ihn eine Menge Selbstbeherrschung nicht in die Bibliothek zu stürmen und sie zur Rede zu stellen. Es wurmte ihn, dass sie dann denken würden, dass sie Recht hatten und er wollte verdammt sein, wenn er ihnen diese Bestätigung geben wollte. Er war jedoch entschlossen das Gegenteil zu beweisen, und stolzierte wütend und seine Rache planend in sein Zimmer zurück.

Er trat die Tür hinter sich zu und starrte ernsthaft beleidigt an die Wand. Er dachte überhaupt nicht darüber nach, dass jemand sein Aussehen, sein Temperament oder seine Persönlichkeit beleidigt hatte, sondern dass drei selbstgefällige, arrogante Gören ihn in seinem Alter noch als Jungfrau tituliert hatten. Das war einfach erbärmlich.

Das Problem war, es gab keinen wirklichen Weg, es zu widerlegen, da alle seine Liebhaberinnen Muggel gewesen waren und er bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass er sich auch nur an einen einzigen Namen erinnern könnte; er war sicherlich nicht in Kontakt mit irgendeiner von ihnen.

Aus irgendeinem Grund war es gerade Grangers Meinung, die ihn am meisten fuchste. Die Jungs waren geistlos, aber er hatte erwartet, dass das Mädchen es besser gewusst oder wenigstens Zweifel gehabt hätte. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er sie vor kurzem beleidigt hätte, deshalb war ihr Angriff vollkommen unnötig. Also gut, dachte er wütend. Er war keine Jungfrau mehr und wenn die unerträgliche Miss Know-it-all dieser Meinung war, dann würde er ihr beweisen, dass sie falsch lag!

Es dauerte drei Tage, bis Severus seinen Plan wirklich in die Tat umsetzte. Teilweise hatte er diese Zeit gebraucht, um sich selbst Mut zu machen, denn wenn sein Plan schief ging, würde er all das Wohlwollen, das er seit seinen Geständnissen auf seinem vermeintlichen Sterbebett gewonnen hatte, wieder verlieren und er würde wieder in seine kalte Einsamkeit zurückgestoßen werden.  
Zum anderen brauchte er die Zeit, um seine Wut abkühlen zu lassen, denn er hatte zur Hölle nochmal nicht vor, jemals seine Wut mit Sex zu kombinieren. Und teilweise war er fasziniert von der Erkenntnis, dass sein Impuls gar nicht so absurd war, dass er sie sogar mochte, seitdem er sie beobachtete und in ihr nicht mehr die lästige Schülerin, sondern eine junge, wunderschöne Frau vor sich sah, deren Entwicklung er irgendwie verpasst hatte. Aus irgendeinem Grund berührte sie etwas in ihm. Das war sehr interessant und versprach seine kleine Rache amüsanter zu machen. Außerdem war es ja nicht so, als hätte er im Moment Besseres zu tun oder zu denken.

Wie in den Abendstunden üblich, hielten sich die meisten Bewohner entweder unten in der Küche oder im Wohnzimmer auf und gaben sich alle Mühe laut und nervig zu sein. Severus verkroch sich entweder in seinem Zimmer oder in der Bibliothek, genau wie Granger. Sie schienen viel gemeinsam zu haben, fiel ihm auf, seit er darauf achtete.

In diesem Augenblick schlich er durch die Gänge und vermied automatisch die Stellen, an denen die Dielen knarrten - meist schoben die anderen diese Fähigkeit auf seine List, aber es war nicht mehr als Aufmerksamkeit und Beobachtung - bis er durch Grangers halb geöffnete Schlafzimmertür sehen konnte. Sie saß im Schneidersitz an die Wand gelehnt auf ihrem Bett und las. Er hatte nicht viel Zeit sie zu beobachten, bevor sie seine Anwesenheit fühlen würde und so beeilte er sich sie anzusehen, solange sie ihn noch nicht bemerkt hatte.

Auf den ersten Blick gab es wirklich nicht viel zu sehen. Sie trug Jeans und ein altes T-Shirt, nichts Besonderes, und der Wust ihres lockigen Haares war in einen losen Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden, um es aus dem Gesicht zu halten. Das war sicherlich kein Blick auf eine junge Frau, die attraktiv erscheinen wollte, aber seltsamerweise gefiel es ihm. Es machte es ihm einfacher die wahre Frau und nicht das Drumherum zu sehen.

Drei Tage – und Nächte - in denen er an sie gedacht hatte, erhöhten die Vorfreude auf den Moment. Es hatte einen Punkt gegeben, wo er an der Richtigkeit seiner Erinnerung gezweifelt hatte. Aber nein, ihre Figur war genau so, wie er sich erinnerte, mit dem Versprechen einiger sehr süßer Kurven unter der lässigen Kleidung, obwohl sie zweifellos der Meinung war übergewichtig zu sein. Sie sah wirklich nicht mehr wie das Mädchen aus seinen Erinnerungen aus.

Sie war neunzehn Jahre alt und hatte die Schule wie geplant beendet. Sie war jetzt erwachsen und das war so etwas wie eine Erleichterung, denn ein Teil von ihm war nicht wirklich glücklich mit seinem Plan, einfach, weil sie so viel jünger war. Doch was er jetzt sah, war nichts um sich schuldig zu fühlen und eine Menge, was ihn sehr interessierte...

Seine angenehme Beobachtung wurde durch eine Bewegung im Raum unterbrochen. Ihr hässlicher orangefarbener Kater hatte am Fußende des Bettes geschlafen. Nun entrollte er sich langsam, sprang auf den Boden und spazierte gemächlich zur Tür. Granger sah nicht einmal auf, anscheinend war sie das Kommen und Gehen des Halbkniesels gewohnt. Das Tier stieß die Tür etwas weiter auf und schlenderte in den Flur. Dann setzte es sich, legte den flauschigen Schwanz um die Pfoten und warf Severus den durchdringendsten Blick zu, den er je erlebt hatte, ohne dass Legilimentik im Spiel war.

Severus und der Kater starrten sich eine Weile an, bevor der Kater zu seiner Überraschung nieste, die gequetschte Nase in die Luft reckte und mit erhobenem Schwanz davon stolzierte. Severus fand das nach allem, was er über Kniesel und deren Kreuzungen wusste, sehr interessant und beschloss es als gutes Omen zu nehmen. Dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Schlafzimmer. Er machte einen leisen Schritt vorwärts und stieß mit der Stiefelspitze die Tür noch weiter auf. Dann lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken an den Türrahmen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, sein Grinsen verbergend.

„Guten Abend", sagte er kühl.

Über Grangers Gesicht huschten die verschiedensten Emotionen, als sie von ihrem Buch aufsah - Überraschung, Verwirrung, ein momentanes Aufblitzen von Schuld, die hastig unterdrückt wurde.

"Guten Abend", antwortete sie langsam und beugte sich vor, um ihr Buch auf dem Nachttisch abzulegen. Hätte sie einen tieferen Ausschnitt getragen, hätte er eine sehr schöne Aussicht gehabt, schade...Sie richtete sich auf und sah ihn argwöhnisch an."Kann ich Ihnen helfen...?"

Er hörte amüsiert das winzige Zögern am Ende des Satzes, das unausgesprochene Sir oder Professor. Die jüngeren Mitglieder des Ordens wussten nicht mehr, wie sie ihn ansprechen sollten. Er war nicht mehr ihr Lehrer, aber es schien keinem einzufallen ihn einfach nur Snape zu nennen und keiner von ihnen war mutig oder freundlich genug um seinen Vornamen zu verwenden. Und so neigten die meisten dazu ihn überhaupt nicht zu nennen, wenn sie mit ihm sprachen. Um so besser, ehrlich, er hatte mit dem Altersunterschied keine Probleme, aber er brauchte es auch nicht an ihren früheren unterschiedlichen Status erinnert zu werden. Das Spiel „Freche Schülerin" war nicht sein Ding.

„Ich frage mich", schnarrte er leise und sah ihr in die Augen „ob Sie mich über die Einzelheiten eines faszinierenden Gespräches aufklären, das ich vor ein paar Tagen das Pech hatte zufällig anzuhören."

Sie versuchte die aufsteigende Röte zu unterdrücken und warf ihm einen unschuldigen Blick zu, bevor sie fragte: „Welches Gespräch meinen Sie?"

Severus lachte dunkel, amüsiert sie zittern zu sehen, als er es tat. Seit seinem Stimmbruch war er nie müde geworden zu beobachten, wie die Leute auf seine Stimme reagierten und hatte inzwischen perfekt gelernt sie zu benutzen.

"Kommen Sie, Granger, wir sind mit deutlichem Abstand die beiden intelligentesten Menschen in diesem Haus", schnurrte er. "Lassen Sie uns nicht gegenseitig beleidigen, indem Sie vorgeben, dumm zu sein. Sie wissen genau, auf welches Gespräch ich mich beziehe."

Verlegenheit vermischt mit Schuld flackerte kurz in ihren Augen auf – sie waren sehr ausdrucksvoll, wie er jetzt aus der Nähe feststellte – aber dann unterdrückte sie jede Nervosität und antwortete nur mit dem leisesten Zittern in der Stimme: „Nun, Sie können wohl kaum überrascht gewesen sein!"

"Überrascht nicht, enttäuscht, ja. Ich hätte Besseres von Ihnen erwartet, Granger - Ich habe die gleichen ermüdenden Beleidigungen seit Jahrzehnten von Menschen gehört, die weit dümmer waren als Sie."

„Dann hätten Sie ja schon viel früher etwas dagegen tun können" schoss sie trotzig zurück. Diese Art von Trotz war ungewohnt an ihr, wahrscheinlich war sie schon wütend.

Er grinste und bemerkte den Funken von Wut in ihren Augen. Das versprach wirklich eine Menge Spaß, wenn er dieses Feuer umleiten konnte...  
"Bitte", antwortete er vernichtend. "Warum in aller Welt sollte ich noch eine Jungfrau sein? Ich bin sicher nicht der emotional entwickeltste Mann, das ist wahr, aber ich bin klug genug zu wissen, dass Liebe und Sex zwei völlig unterschiedliche Konzepte sind. Außerdem ist Lily seit mehr als zwanzig Jahren tot und ich war nie naiv genug mich für sie rein erhalten zu wollen."

Diese Antwort hätte viel verletzender sein können, hätte er an dieser Stelle nicht vor allem mit seinem unteren Gehirn gedacht.

„Sie haben wohl kaum die Frauen reihenweise mit einem Knüppel abwehren müssen, oder?" schoss sie zurück, noch ein wenig wütender, als sie die zunehmende Röte ihrer Wangen fühlte.

'Ich frage mich wie weit die Röte reicht' dachte er und sah sie prüfend an bevor er eher spitz erwiderte: "Nicht in Hogwarts, nein. Kein Wunder, ich bin sicher, Sie werden mir zustimmen, wenn man das Angebot dort betrachtet."

"Sie sind wirklich arrogant, nicht wahr?" fauchte sie. "Schon mal in einen Spiegel geschaut in letzter Zeit?"

"Jeden Morgen", antwortete er ruhig, breit grinsend. „Ich denke, Sie sind nicht oberflächlich genug um zu glauben, dass alles vom Aussehen abhängt. Es sei denn, Sie möchten wie ein Idiot klingen, allerdings würde ich dann sofort aufhören mit Ihnen zu reden. Meine sexuelle Erfahrung geht Sie nichts an, aber ich versichere Ihnen, ich bin keine Jungfrau - nicht einmal annähernd."

In der Tat erkannte er, dass er seine Jungfräulichkeit bereits mehrere Jahre, bevor sie geboren wurde, verloren hatte. Aber sie war inzwischen leuchtend rot und seine Gedanken nahmen plötzlich eine neue Wendung.

„Können Sie denn das Gleiche von sich sagen, Granger?"

"Was?"

Severus lachte leise, über diese neue Wendung begeistert. Es würde seinen Plan erschweren, aber es war immer noch wunderbar amüsant. "Es gibt einige Gründe, warum eine junge Frau von neunzehn Jahren errötet und stammelt, wenn das Wort Sex erwähnt wird, Granger, und von dem, an was ich mich erinnere waren die Dinge, die Sie während dieses Gesprächs sagten, sehr sorgfältig formuliert. Meine Güte ... es scheint, Sie sind die Letzte, die über die Jungfräulichkeit von jemand anderem spekulieren sollte."

Noch errötender sprang sie aus dem Bett und starr,te ihn voller Empörung an, die Augen mit braunen Feuer erfüllt, so dass er es noch mehr genoss ihr Temperament weiter amüsiert zu entdecken,. "Sie Bastard", zischte sie. "Ich bin nicht - kein ..."

Er kicherte. "Das können Sie einfach behaupten. Ich wusste, dass die Gerüchte in den Zeitungen kompletter Unsinn waren. Die kleine Miss Bücherwurm sollte sich in die Schlampe des Jahrzehnts verwandelt haben? Dafür sind Sie viel zu unschuldig. Es scheint, Sie sind tatsächlich komplett unerfahren... "

Granger starrte ihn an und knurrte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und hochroten Wangen:"Ich bin keine Jungfrau."

'Jetzt weißt Du, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als Du das über mich gesagt hast.' Sie hatte ihm aber jetzt auch das Stichwort gegeben, das er brauchte.

"Beweisen Sie es", forderte er und senkte seine Stimme zu einem heiseren Schnurren, bemerkte dabei abwesend, dass es durch den Schaden an seiner Kehle viel rauer klang, als er es beabsichtigt hatte. Das könnte sich später als nützlich erweisen, aber jetzt beobachtete er ihre Reaktion, als sich ihre Augen geschockt weiteten.

"... Was?"

"Ich sagte, beweisen Sie es", wiederholte er leise und trat einen Schritt näher, und er war überrascht zu sehen, wie sich ihre Pupillen plötzlich erweiterten. Er hatte diese Reaktion so bald nicht erwartet, - dachte, es würde Wochen oder sogar Monate dauern, aber anscheinend hatte er etwas falsch eingeschätzt, was er gehört hatte ... Er lachte plötzlich, kein auf Wirkung bedachtes, sondern ein echtes, ehrliches Lachen.

"Nun gut, das ändert die Dinge... Ich bin beeindruckt, Granger. Das war fast Slytherin von Ihnen."

"Wovon reden Sie?"

„Sie wussten, dass ich zuhöre!"

Die Röte war zurückgegangen, aber jetzt kam sie mit voller Kraft zurück; sie versuchte, verwirrt aussehen, aber es gab keine Verwirrung in ihren Augen. Sie wusste genau, was er meinte, und er lachte wieder, als sie protestierte und versuchte, nicht zu stammeln: "Ich wusste es nicht!"

"Oh doch, das wussten Sie", murmelte er, erfreut über diese unerwartete Wendung der Ereignisse. "Sie wollten, dass ich Sie belausche. Sie wollten, dass dies geschehen soll, nicht wahr? Sie haben gehofft, dass ich Sie damit konfrontiere." Er betrachtete sie durch zusammengekniffene Augen, sah Verlegenheit, Wut und Nervosität über ihr Gesicht ziehen und ihre Augen leicht verdunkeln.

Oh, ja, dachte er bei sich, als sie sich unbewusst die Lippen leckte. Warum zum Teufel Granger ihn wollte, konnte er wirklich nicht sagen, aber sie tat es; was die Angelegenheit sicherlich vereinfachte. Er war nicht zu stolz, einen Quickie mitzunehmen, wenn das alles war, und wenn es sich herausstellte, dass es Neugier oder eine Vorliebe für Bad Boys war, dann um so besser.

"Nun, es scheint Du sollst Deinen Willen haben ...« Er trat noch näher, nahe genug, um sie zu berühren, und senkte die Stimme noch weiter. "Aber sei vorsichtig mit Deinen Wünschen."

Sie schluckte schwer und starrte ihn an. Wenn er ihr Zeit gab nervös zu werden oder zu viel zu denken, würde dies zu einer Katastrophe. Er überbrückte den Abstand zwischen ihnen, schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille, um sie näher zu ziehen und schob seine andere Hand in ihr Haar, bevor er ihre Lippen suchte.

"Du Bastard", keuchte sie gegen seinen Mund. Trotz der Wut in ihrer Stimme machte sie überhaupt keinen Versuch sich loszureißen, und sie war schon dabei ihn zu küssen, bevor sie überhaupt zu Ende gesprochen hatte. Sie legte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, als ihre Lippen sich gegen die seinen bewegten.

"Ich weiß", murmelte er gegen ihre Lippen und fuhr mit seiner Zunge ihre Unterlippe entlang. "Und es gefällt Dir." Das war eine Vermutung, aber es musste etwas geben, was ihr an ihm gefiel, und es war offensichtlich nicht sein Aussehen.  
Sie öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, und er vertiefte den Kuss. Er schloss die Augen und vergrub seine Hand tiefer in ihrem Haar, als er ihren Mund erkundete. Ihre Locken waren viel weicher als sie schienen, bemerkte er abwesend und versuchte sich stärker darauf zu konzentrieren, ob sie angespannt war oder nicht - wenn er dies falsch eingeschätzt hatte und sie versuchen würde, ihn wegzudrücken, musste er aufmerksam genug sein, um es zu erkennen und sie gehen zu lassen.

Aber es stellte sich heraus, dass das nicht erforderlich war; sie machte außer einem wütenden Knurren wenig Geräusch, sondern ließ sich schmelzend gegen ihn sinken und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals, als ihre Zunge seine fand. Wenigstens wusste sie, wie man küsst; ob sie tatsächlich eine unerfahrene Jungfrau war? Dann sollte er es an dieser Stelle beenden und das wollte er wirklich, wirklich nicht.

Er überließ ihr die Kontrolle über den Kuss und drängte sie zu ihrem Bett. Als sie das Gleichgewicht verlor, schwankten sie beide. Er ließ seinen Arm von ihrer Taille zu ihrem Hintern wandern und griff fest die Rundung. Er grinste leicht in ihren Kuss, als er erkannte, dass er Recht gehabt hatte. Ihre Kurven waren so, wie er gedacht hatte, wie es schien.

Er zupfte das Band aus ihrem Haar und ließ ihre Locken sich über ihren Rücken ergießen. Dann zog er sich ein wenig zurück, so dass er in ihre riesigen braunen Augen sehen konnte. Er spürte sein Herz schneller schlagen und ihm wurde allmählich sehr warm. Der Blick auf ihr Gesicht schickte einen heißen Strahl in seine Leistengegend. Langsam lächelte er, beugte sich vor, um sie erneut zu küssen und schob sie auf das Bett. Zusammen mit ihr legte er sich hin.  
Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass dies so bald passieren würde und er war noch nicht sicher, ob es überhaupt geschehen würde.

Severus hatte keine konkreten Pläne darüber, wie er wollte, dass es geschehen sollte, aber er musste zumindest etwas auf seine Würde achten und, zur Hölle, ein wenig Verstand bewahren. Das jedoch schien eine vergebliche Hoffnung. Er hatte nie mit jemandem geschlafen, der auch nur die geringste Ahnung hatte, wer oder was Severus Snape war. Alle seine früheren Erfahrungen hatte er mit Mugglefrauen gemacht, weil er niemals mit jemandem Sex gehabt hätte, der mit einem Todesser ficken wollte. Und bis jetzt hatte er nicht bemerkt, wie stark ihn das beeinflussen würde.

Ebenso hatte er die Stärke seiner Begierde unterschätzt. Es war lange her, seit er echten Sex gehabt und sich nicht bloß selbst befriedigt hatte, und nun lief er Gefahr komplett die Beherrschung zu verlieren, als er sie hungrig küsste.  
Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, schob eine Hand unter ihr T-Shirt, während er sich leicht drehte, um seine Stiefel von den Füßen zu kicken und gleichzeitig den Druck auf seine Erektion zu vermindern. Als seine Hand ihre Brust durch den BH hindurch umfasste, keuchte sie und wand sich. Ihr ganzer Körper versteifte sich für einen Moment und ihre Finger gruben sich in seine Schultern.

Sein Mund wanderte zu ihrem Ohr, dann weiter hinab zu ihrem Hals, an dem er zu knabbern begann. Er registrierte ihre atemlosen Reaktionen, als sie ungeschickt anfing an den Knöpfen seines Gehrocks zu nesteln. Er hätte das Teil nicht getragen, wenn er geahnt hätte, dass dies alles geschehen würde, denn das verdammte Ding wurde nicht entworfen, um schnell ausgezogen zu werden. So musste er seine Erkundungen ihres Körpers unterbrechen, um ihr zu helfen und er kämpfte sich ungeduldig aus dem Kleidungsstück, bevor er erneut zum Angriff überging.

Als er ihr das T-Shirt über den Kopf zog, konnte er ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als er ihre Formen sah, denn sie waren so perfekt, wie er gehofft hatte. Der unverwechselbare Schimmer zweier Fluchnarben – eine zog sich über ihr Brustbein bis unterhalb ihrer Brust und eine befand sich auf der Innenseite ihres Unterarms – ließ ihn kurz innehalten. Im Moment jedoch war er viel mehr an ihren Brüsten interessiert und er begann sofort, dieses freigelegte Fleisch zu erforschen. In einem plötzlichen Einfall hob er nonverbal den Glamourzauber über seinen eigenen Narben auf. Sie wusste bereits von dem Schlangenbiss und dem Dunklen Mal. Angesichts ihrer Narben sah er also keinen Grund mehr auch die anderen vor ihr zu verbergen. Vor allem deshalb nicht, weil ihr Atem bei jeder seiner Bewegungen stockte und sie wimmerte und zuckte, als sich sein Mund durch ihren BH hindurch um einen ihrer Nippel schloss.

Als er zu ihrer anderen Brust wechselte, riss sie ihm fast ein paar Haare aus, während sie sich unter ihm wand, zuckte und zitterte. Im Versuch wieder zu Atem zu kommen, hob Severus den Kopf und sah sie an.

„Granger" krächzte er und war sich sicher, dass die Heiserkeit in seiner Stimme inzwischen nichts mehr mit dem Schlangenbiss zu tun hatte, „sind Sie sicher, dass Sie nicht noch Jungfrau sind?"

"Was?" Sie klang völlig außer Atem, starrte ihn überrascht an und der Zorn wollte wieder in ihr hochkochen. "Natürlich bin ich sicher!"

Eine Augenbraue hebend drückte er sanft ihre Brust und ließ seinen Daumen zart über ihren Nippel unter dem Stoff des BHs streichen. Sie presste ihre Augen für einen Moment fest zu und versuchte sich ein erneutes Wimmern zu verkneifen.

„Sie sind so nervös, als würden Sie unter Strom stehen", murmelte er. „Sie machen den Eindruck, als hätten Sie noch nie ein Vorspiel erlebt, Mit wem zum Teufel haben Sie denn geschlafen?" Er stockte, als ihn die offensichtliche Antwort fast erschlug und schnaubte dann lachend: „Oh Christus, es war nur Weasley bisher, nicht wahr?"

Nun zeigte sich, dass das Erröten wirklich ihren ganzen Körper erfasste. Er erkannte, dass er ihre Stimmung ein wenig verdorben hatte, aber das war nicht unbedingt ein Problem. Sie konnte ihn nicht einmal ansehen, als sie nickte. Seine Wut wandelte sich in Verlegenheit und verdrängte auch seinen Spott.

Er stützte sich auf seinem Ellenbogen über sie und strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Dann griff er unter ihr Kinn und drehte ihren Kopf, um sie sanft zu küssen. „Niemand hat solch ein erstes Mal verdient."

„Es war nicht so, dass...", protestierte sie und wandte ihr Gesicht ab. „er war nicht - schlecht, es ist nur...es war immer..."

„Mehr als zu früh", vermutete er, „und nicht viel beim Vorspiel?"

Nun hochrot im Gesicht nickte sie und konnte ihn immer noch nicht ansehen. „Er hat es versucht", murmelte sie, „aber..."

Severus legte einen Finger über ihre Lippen. „Ich will das wirklich nicht wissen. Er ist jung. Er wird es lernen. Sei dankbar, Hermine", fügte er hinzu, bewusst ihren Vornamen benutzend in dem Versuch, sich für dieses unangenehme Gespräch zu entschuldigen. „Du bist trotzdem an ihn verschwendet. Jetzt", fuhr er fort, bevor sie antworten konnte und drehte ihren Kopf zurück, damit sie ihn ansah, „solltest Du dankbar sein, dass ich keine Jungfrau mehr bin und weiß, was ich tue."  
Arrogant grinste er sie an und sah die gereizte Belustigung in ihren Augen, bevor sie nachgab und sich küssen ließ. „Entspann Dich", murmelte er gegen ihre Lippen. Er veränderte seine Position leicht und legte sich bequemer hin. Nun würde er es langsamer angehen lassen schon deshalb, weil er das selbst mehr genoss.

Sie war noch immer ein wenig nervös und schreckhaft, als seine Hand wieder zu wandern begann. Aber sie schien bereits ruhiger und drückte sich näher an ihn, dann schloss sie die Augen, als er sie wieder küsste. Er wehrte sich nicht, als sie begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Langsam fuhr er mit der Hand über ihren Rücken und ihren Po bis zu ihrem Oberschenkel und zog sie näher an seine Hüften. Er unterbrach den Kuss und ließ seine Lippen zu der Mulde an ihrem Hals wandern, die er vorhin schon berührt hatte, um dort zu knabbern und zu saugen. Sie holte scharf Atem, als ihre Hände die erste seiner Narben berührten, doch er ignorierte ihre Reaktion. Er wollte sich nicht anspannen oder zurückweichen, konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf ihre Haut.

Zögernd und vorsichtig legte sie eine Hand auf die wulstigen Narben an seinem Hals. Es war erst ein paar Monate her, seit er von der Schlange gebissen worden war. Ruckartig entzog er sich ihrer Hand. Er ertrug keine Berührung dort, schon Kleidung, die die Narbe verdeckte, störte ihn. „Diese Male würden wahrscheinlich einen Teenager um den Verstand bringen, aber mich nicht."

„Ich..."

„Shh", beruhigte er sie und küsste ihren Nacken. „Es ist mir egal und das sollte es für Dich auch sein."

Es war reine Heuchelei, dass er das sagte, denn er hasste alles an sich, aber er hatte seine psychologischen Durchhänger verdient. Sich aufsetzend öffnete er die letzten Knöpfe seines Hemdes und schüttelte es von seinen schmalen Schultern. Dann beugte er sich vor, stieß sie auf den Rücken und schob sich über sie, um erneut ihre Lippen zu erobern.  
Das Gefühl ihrer über die Narben auf seinem Rücken streichelnden Hände war sehr fremd, aber nicht unangenehm – erkannte er mit einiger Überraschung und wölbte sich unbewusst in ihre Berührung, als ihre Küsse wieder hungriger wurden.

„So", hauchte er gegen ihr Schlüsselbein, während sich seine Fingerspitzen von ihrer Wirbelsäule zum BH-Träger bewegten und er versuchte herauszufinden, wie er ihn lösen konnte. „Was hat Dich dazu gebracht zu versuchen mich in Dein Bett zu locken, hm?"

Sie errötete warm an seiner Haut, als sie leise lachte, zunehmend entspannt und zugleich aufgeregt. „Du hättest das jetzt nicht so auszudrücken brauchen..."

„Hätte ich nicht", antwortete er trocken, drückte seine Hüften gegen sie und seine Erektion strich über ihren Oberschenkel, als er die Haken ihres BHs zu öffnen begann."Allerdings stelle ich fest, dass ich es genieße, wenn Du rot wirst. Und es ist bemerkenswert einfach, Dich dazu zu bringen. Außerdem hast Du meine Frage nicht beantwortet", fügte er hinzu. „Bitte sag mir nicht, weil Du wirklich dachtest, ich sei wirklich eine Jungfrau."

„Nein." Sie wand sich genüsslich unter ihm und strich über seinen Rücken. „Ich bin nicht ganz sicher", sagte schließlich und ihr Atem stockte einen Moment, als der letzte Haken geöffnet war.  
„Ich erkannte, wie wenig ich über Dich wirklich wusste, wie wenig ich von Dir gesehen hatte..Während Du im Krankenhaus warst, habe ich über dies alles nachgedacht. Und Du warst – anders – danach. Weniger zornig, weniger beängstigend..." gestand sie halb lachend, bevor sie verstummte, als er den BH wegzog.

„Sprich weiter", raunte er und ließ seine Augen langsam die Kurven ihrer Brüste entlangwandern, während er hinunter griff, um seine Hosen auszuziehen, damit sich der schmerzhafte Druck auf seine Erektion verminderte. Es ging sie nichts an, wie er seit dem Ende des Krieges war, nicht in diesem Moment jedenfalls und seine psychischen Narben und Bewältigungsstrategien hatten hier und jetzt keinen Platz.  
Gerade jetzt hatte er ganz andere Dinge im Kopf, als er das Heben und Senken ihrer Brust beobachtete.

„Es gibt nicht mehr viel zu sagen", hauchte sie. „ich war neugierig mehr über Sie zu erfahren, glaube ich, und...Sie müssen so allein gewesen sein..."

'So wie Du wahrscheinlich' vollendete er in Gedanken, beschloss aber, sich darum nicht weiter zu kümmern und senkte den Kopf, um wieder einen ihrer Nippel in den Mund zu nehmen, damit jede weitere Konversation unterbindend. Seine Bewegung entlockte ihr ein erschrockenes Quieken, das sich in ein leises, freudiges Stöhnen wandelte, als er begann sanft an ihr zu saugen. Er lächelte gegen ihre Haut, schloss die Augen und umfasste die andere Brust mit seiner Hand.  
'Weasley, Du bist ein Idiot, das hier weggeworfen zu haben. Und ich werde sicherstellen, dass Du es weißt, wenn ich hier fertig bin.'

Abwesend küsste er ihre sonst verborgene Narbe, bevor er zur anderen Brust wechselte, als er davon überrascht wurde, dass sie ihn durch seine halb geöffnete Hose umfasste. Seine Hüften zuckten und sein Atem stockte für einen Moment. Sie keuchte überrascht und er hob den Kopf und sah an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck, dass sie erkannte, dass er größer war als Weasley. Er versuchte nicht zu lächeln, scheiterte aber kläglich.

„Du selbstgefälliger, arroganter Bastard", sagte sie grinsend und errötete wieder.

„Ja", stimmte er ihr zu.

Dann wurde ihr Lächeln boshaft und er keuchte leise, als sie seine Länge umfasste und fest zudrückte. Sein Rücken wölbte sich und er presste sein Becken gegen ihre Hand. Vielleicht war es doch nicht ausschließlich Weasley's Schuld, dass er nie lange durchgehalten hatte. Wenn sie sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, war Hermine Granger bestimmt eine sehr gefährliche junge Frau. Und Severus gefiel das, sehr sogar.

„Schlimmes Weib", raunte er, küsste sie und griff hinunter, um ihre Hand zu packen. „Benimm Dich." Er verflocht seine Finger mit ihren, während seine Zunge erneut in ihren Mund drang. Seine andere Hand fand den Knopf ihrer Jeans, öffnete ihn und zog den Reißverschluss herunter, als sie sich unter ihm aufbäumte.

Sie wurde immer unruhiger, zappelte und wand sich wimmernd unter ihm, während sie ihn wortlos ermutigte. Langsam schob er seine Hand in ihre Jeans und schob sie nach unten über ihre Hüften. Nun konnte er ihre Erregung riechen und das schickte ein Ziehen durch seinen Körper und jagte ihm Schauer über den Rücken. Gott, wie lange war es her, dass ihn jemand wollte?

Er ließ sie ihre Jeans fort treten, als sie weit genug herab gezogen waren, fuhr mit seinen Fingern liebevoll ihren Oberschenkel entlang und beobachtete entzückt, wie sie zitterte und ein Schauer sichtbar über ihre Haut zog. Dann ruhten seine Finger auf dem Puls ganz oben auf der Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels und als er die heiße Feuchtigkeit fühlte, lächelte er und lehnte sich zu ihrem Ohr: „Ich hoffe, Du zumindest weißt, wie sich das anfühlt?"

Hermine schien inzwischen zu weit weg von Verlegenheit zu sein, als sie ihre Nägel in seine Schulter grub, sich unter ihm wand und ihm ihre Hüften entgegen hob. Ihr Atem kam jetzt härter. „Ja", zischte sie, nun offensichtlich erregt genug, um ungeduldig zu werden bei dem langsameren Tempo.

„Gut." Er schob zwei Finger unter den Rand ihres Slips, erkannte, wie nass sie war und fragte sich erschrocken, wie oft sie und Weasley es versucht hatten und wie viele nicht sehr gute sexuelle Begegnungen es wohl gegeben hatte. Sie war angespannter und erregter als jede andere Frau, mit der er jemals zusammen war, wie ihr Wimmern ihm bei dieser leichten Berührung bereits zeigte und er grinste erneut. 'Ich werde Dich schreien lassen, Granger!'

Er setzte sich auf, nun selbst heftiger atmend und war froh ein Okklumentiker zu sein, weil seine Selbstkontrolle sonst bereits längst in Fetzen gegangen wäre. Er schob langsam ihr Höschen nach unten, während sie sich unter ihm wand, um ihm zu helfen und dabei völlig versagte. Ihr Keuchen und Wimmern klang jetzt mehr wie Gesang und war heftiger, als die meisten Leute dem ruhigen Bücherwurm mit der in der Klasse ständig erhobenen Hand zugetraut hätten – es war jedoch genau das, was Severus von dem Mädchen erwartete, das seinen Umhang in seinem ersten Jahr in Brand gesetzt hatte.

Dies war die wirkliche Hermione, die nur zum Vorschein kam, wenn sie keine Zeit zum Denken hatte oder verrückt wurde bei dem Versuch sich zurückzuhalten. Sie hatte sechs Jahre damit verbracht ihn wahnsinnig zu machen und ein Jahr, um die Welt vor dem Chaos zu retten, für das er teilweise mit verantwortlich war. Und jetzt machte sie ihn auf eine völlig neue Weise verrückt und er war verdammt begeistert.

Er lehnte sich zurück, sobald sie vollkommen nackt war, nur um sie anzusehen. Ihre helle Haut trug noch Sommersprossen, war vom Sommer noch leicht gebräunt und Schweiß glitzerte auf ihren Brüsten. Ihr Haar sah am Ansatz feucht aus und kräuselte sich unmöglich in alle Richtungen. Das Gesicht war gerötet, die Augen groß und der Mund leicht geöffnet, ihre Beine gespreizt. Sie sah einfach unglaublich aus, während sie ihre Augen schloss. Der unwirkliche Charakter der Situation traf ihn plötzlich, weil Frauen wie sie noch nie am Ende nackt ausgestreckt und eifrig vor ihm gelegen hatten. Nicht einmal betrunken.

Doch Severus kümmerte das gerade wenig. Das war sein altes Leben, das totale Scheiße war und es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass ein neues Leben begann und es ein wenig mehr Hoffnung gab.

Er lehnte sich erneut über sie, um sie wieder zu halten und zu küssen, schob seine Finger wieder zu dem höchsten Punkt an der Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel und machte bewusst eine Pause, bevor er sie endlich wirklich berührte, sie damit erneut sich unter ihm winden lassend. Sie knurrte einen Fluch in seinen Mund, den eine junge Frau wirklich nicht kennen sollte und grub ihre Fingernägel schmerzhaft in seinen Rücken. Ihre Hüften bockten gegen seine Hand und sie wimmerte: „Bitte..."

Einen Moment war er versucht sie dazu zu bringen es zu sagen, aber dirty talk hatte ihn noch nie angemacht und wenn er sie zu sehr erregte, war sie in der Lage ihn übel zu verhexen. Außerdem ließ die Vorfreude und das Geplänkel ihn nun auch schwitzen und darum kämpfen, seine Atmung zu kontrollieren.

Alles, was er jetzt wollte, war seine Hose nach unten zu schieben und sie zu nehmen. Doch trotz ihres Wimmerns und Keuchens, dazu war sie noch nicht bereit. Außerdem war es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass das hier wieder passieren würde, sobald sie zur Besinnung kam. Und er wollte es deshalb für sie beide unvergesslich machen. So bewegte er seinen Mund wieder zu ihrem Hals und brachte seine Hand ein wenig höher, so dass er endlich mit den Fingerspitzen ihr Zentrum berührte. Er lächelte wieder auf ihrer Haut, als er spürte, wie verzweifelt sie war und ihren halb erstickten Schrei hörte.

Er biss sanft in die weiche Haut ihres Halses, saugte an der empfindlichen Stelle unter ihrem Ohr und begann sie zuerst langsam zu streicheln und zu necken. Er ließ ihre Reaktionen ihm zeigen, was sie wollte und was ihr gefiel, weil sie nicht mehr in der Lage war es ihm selbst zu sagen.

Christus, sie wand sich, zitterte und krampfte sich zusammen und er beruhigte den Knutschfleck mit seiner Zunge. Severus schloss seine Augen, als er sich nur noch auf seinen Tastsinn verließ und den Druck erhöhte, um sie fester zu streicheln. Nach wenigen Augenblicken drehte er sich auf die Seite und presste seinen Körper an sie, hielt sie an sich gedrückt, als er den Kopf senkte, um ihre Brüste wieder zu küssen.

Nach und nach wurde aus Hermines atemlosen Wimmern ein weiches Stöhnen, als sie begann sich unter seinen Berührungen zu entspannen. Ihre Hüften bewegten sich nun regelmäßiger, als sie sich aufeinander einstellten und er ihre Reaktionen beobachtete. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie so laut werden würde, aber er beschwerte sich nicht. Verspätet erkannte er, dass er die Tür weder geschlossen noch gesichert hatte, aber er konnte sich darüber keine Gedanken mehr machen, als er ihren Nippel zwischen die Zähne nahm und daran sog, bevor er sanft zubiss.

Sie schrie auf, keuchte in sein Ohr und zuckte unter ihm. Endlich fand er ihren Mund wieder und küsste sie tief, drehte seine Hand und schob erst einen, dann zwei Finger langsam in sie. Oh Merlin, sie war so eng...

Er musste wirklich vorsichtig sein, fühlte er. Er musste Hermione ruhig halten, denn ihr ganzer Körper bäumte sich auf und sie schrie lauter auf als vorher, ihre Hüften zuckten und ihre Nägel krallten sich noch tiefer in seinen Rücken. Er bewegte seine Finger in ihr und suchte die besonderen Nervenenden. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel, sie war nahe daran...Er schob seine Finger tiefer, drehte sie und rieb mit seinem Daumen die kleine Perle, als er spürte, wie sie zu zittern begann.

„Das ist es", hauchte er und hob seinen Kopf, um auf sie hinunter zu sehen. „Weiter...lass los..."

Er beobachtete, wie sie genau das tat. Die letzten Jahre hatten sie gelehrt beherrscht und kontrolliert zu sein. Doch das war jetzt vorbei und er konnte jedes einzelne Gefühl auf ihrem Gesicht sehen, als ihre Augen sich weiteten, warf sie den Kopf zurück und ihr ganzer Körper verdrehte sich zitternd. Sie schrie hemmungslos auf, als sich ihr Innerstes um seine Finger zusammenzog und er die Wellen ihres Orgasmus durch ihren Körper rasen spürte. Und Severus war überrascht, als er sich selbst leise stöhnen hörte, während er ihrer vollkommenen Erlösung in seinen Händen zusah.

Hermione sank mit geschlossenen Augen keuchend in die Kissen zurück und er lehnte sich zurück, um sie sich erholen zu lassen, ein wenig selbstgefällig vor sich hin grinsend, während er sie mit schmalen Augen betrachtete. 'Jungfrau...also wirklich. Hmpf...' Als ihre Lider flatterten und sie ihn benommen anblinzelte, steckte er seine Finger in den Mund und machte eine Show daraus sie sauberzulecken. Dabei sah er amüsiert, wie sie die Augen aufriss, bevor sie hart schluckte.

Sie schmeckte süß und er würde seinen Zauberstab verwetten, dass noch nie ein Mann so auf sie eingegangen war, aber er verschob diesen Gedanken auf später, denn inzwischen war er so hart, dass es schmerzte. Aber der Sinn war ja gewesen zu beweisen, dass er absolut nicht unerfahren war. Zumindest war das der ursprüngliche Zweck gewesen, aber Severus war nicht mehr sicher, ob das immer noch der Grund war. Er schob diesen Gedanken zur Seite, grinste sie wild an, leckte sich die Lippen und sah sie zittern. Sich hinüber lehnend küsste Severus sie sanfter, als er es vorher getan hatte und ließ sie nach ihrem Höhepunkt zu Atem kommen.

Er unterdrückte ein leises Lachen, als ihre Hand seinen Bauch hinabglitt, fühlte amüsiert, dass er zu zittern begann und fing sanft ihre Finger ein, als sie seine halb ausgezogene Hose erreichte. „Geduld..." hauchte er, kuschelte sich an ihren Hals und hielt ihre Hand fest. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig."

„Aber..."

„Geduld, sagte ich" wiederholte er und lächelte ein wenig, als er die Verwirrung in ihren Augen sah. „Alles zu seiner Zeit." 'Ich liebe Okklumentik.' Ohne diese völlige mentale Kontrolle seines Körpers hätte er sich längst verströmt wie ein Teenager.

Er fühlte sich etwas unwohl im Augenblick, sicher, aber das war es ihm mehr als wert. Nachdem er den Knutschfleck auf ihrem Hals geküsst hatte, knabberte er an ihrem Schlüsselbein. Dann hob er sich auf seine Knie und Ellenbogen und rutschte im Bett nach unten. Fast musste er lachen, als er ihr weich fragendes Keuchen hörte, als sie erkannte, was er tat.

Langsam arbeitet er sich an ihrem Körper abwärts, verweilte auf ihren Brüsten, kuschelte sich auf die weiche Haut ihres Bauches und machte es sich schließlich zwischen ihren Schenkeln bequem, drehte seine Hüften und faltete seine Glieder, damit sie auf dem Bett blieben, bevor er sanft ihre Beine weiter auseinander schob. Hermine zitterte wieder erregt und als er sie an ihrem Körper entlang ansah, erkannte er die fast verzweifelte Erwartung in ihren Augen, untermalt mit leichter Nervosität.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sie in seinem Gesicht sah, als er jetzt ihren Körper so völlig für seine Blicke offen vor sich sah, aber es machte sie noch einmal erröten, bevor er langsam den Kopf senkte.

Severus hatte bereits seit Jahren Sex gehabt, bevor ihm irgendjemand sagte, dass er dies nicht genießen dürfte. Seitdem hatte er alle die Witze gehört und begriffen, dass die meisten von Männern kamen, die es nie probiert hatten und der Rest von Männern, die mit wirklich ekelhaften Frauen zusammen gewesen sein mussten.  
Es war nicht besonders schwierig und es war sicher nicht unangenehm, zumindest seiner Erfahrung nach, aber er hatte aufgehört die Frauen zu zählen, die ihn verwundert darüber aufgeklärt hatten, dass niemand, mit dem sie sonst geschlafen hatten, dies jemals willens war auszuprobieren ohne vorherige wochenlange Nörgelei.

Er hatte geplant sie erneut zum Höhepunkt zu bringen, wenn er konnte, aber sie hatte ganz klar nie vorher ähnliches gefühlt und bereits die erste Berührung seiner Zunge ließ sie verkrampfen. Sie war viel zu scheu. Vielleicht hatte er später noch Zeit die Dinge richtig zu tun, aber für jetzt würde er sich zufriedengeben zu sehen, welche Geräusche er ihr noch entlocken konnte und grinste wieder in sich hinein, als sie quietschte und schmerzhaft eine Handvoll seines Haares packte.

Sich bequemer auf seine Ellenbogen stützend, nachdem er eins ihrer Beine über seine Schulter gelegt hatte, begann er zu experimentieren, leckte und saugte sanft und hörte ihren lauter werdenden sanften Schreien zu. Es schien, sie war ein kleiner Schreihals...

Gott, sie reagierte wundervoll. Nach ein paar Momenten musste er mit der Hand ihre Schenkel auseinanderhalten, wenn er nicht Gefahr laufen wollte, erwürgt zu werden. Und sie schmeckte so wunderbar.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Hermines Schreie wurden mehr und mehr von zusammenhanglos flehenden Geräuschen abgelöst und ihre Hände zerrten seinen Kopf schmerzhaft an seinen Haaren nach oben. Er gab nach und kroch wieder nach oben, leckte sich die Lippen, bevor er sich hinunterbeugte, um sie zu küssen und sich selbst in seinem Mund schmecken zu lassen. Sie machte ein ersticktes Geräusch, als sie seinen Kuss erwiderte und löste ihre Finger aus seinem Haar, bevor sie aufkeuchte, als seine Finger sich wieder zwischen ihre Beine schoben.

Seine Berührung löste ein kehliges Stöhnen von ihr aus, das ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken schickte und seine Geduld vollständig aufbrauchte. Genau jetzt brauchte er es so dringend in ihr zu sein, wie er nichts seit sehr langer Zeit gebraucht hatte und er rutschte hastig aus dem Bett, stand auf, zog endlich seine Hose aus und schälte sich aus dem letzten Rest seiner Kleidung.

Er war so sehr darauf konzentriert, dass er den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht nicht wahrnahm, als er sich auszog. Er wollte es auch nicht sehen, er wusste, wie er aussah, vielen Dank.

Nachdem er auf das Bett zurück gekrochen war, streckte er sich neben ihr aus, zog sie zurück in seine Arme und küsste sie hungrig und in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihn nicht stoppen und nicht genug Zeit zum Nachdenken haben würde, denn das war der Punkt, an dem alles vorbei sein konnte, so fürchtete er.

Doch er war froh zu fühlen, dass sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang und ihm den Kuss zurückgab. Er entspannte sich, rückte näher, um seinen Körper gegen sie zu pressen und schwelgte für einen Moment in dem Gefühl von nackter seidiger Haut gegen seine eigene. Es war wirklich viel zu lange her, seit er diese Art von Kontakt mit jemandem gehabt hatte.

Während sie sich küssten rollte sie sich wieder auf den Rücken und zog ihn auf sich. Ihre Brüste pressten sich gegen seine Brust, als sie sich einladend unter ihm hochwölbte. Zitternd vor Lust schloss er für einen Moment die Augen und ließ sich auf sie sinken, sein Gewicht mit den Ellbogen stützend.  
Einen Moment hielt er inne und sah auf sie herunter, schob sein Becken gegen ihres, als sie ihre Beine spreizte. Sie machte ein sanftes Geräusch, als sie zu ihm aufsah, ihre Hände über seinen Rücken glitten und sie sich ungeduldig unter ihm bewegte.

Er war nicht mehr in der Lage sein Lächeln zu verbergen, als er zwischen sie beide griff und sich in die richtige Position brachte. Langsam senkte er sein Becken, schloss die Augen und drang vorsichtig in sie ein, vor Anstrengung zitternd, um nicht einfach in sie zu stoßen. Vollständig in ihr ließ er zitternd den Atem ausströmen und öffnete die Augen, um in ihr Gesicht zu sehen. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, das Gesicht strahlend vor Genuss.

Severus war nicht wenig stolz auf sich selbst für die Aufrechterhaltung eines Anscheins von Kontrolle, als er begann sich zu bewegen. Er keuchte jetzt hart und obwohl er geplant hatte, sie erneut zum Höhepunkt zu bringen, glaubte er nicht an diese Möglichkeit. Er zwang sich langsam und vorsichtig zu bewegen, bis sie sich an ihn gewöhnt hatte, doch es kostete ihn unendliche Mühe, vor allem, da sie immer noch empfindlich von ihrem Höhepunkt und allen seinen Spielen war und nun wimmerte, sich unter ihm bewegte und versuchte ihn dazu zu bringen sich schneller zu bewegen.

Schließlich konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und stieß in sie. Sie schrie laut auf und biss ihn in die Schulter, während ihre Hüften nach oben schnellten. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie auch noch beißen würde, aber sie grub nun noch ihre Nägel in seinen Hintern und er konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen: Die kleine Miss Bücherwurm versprach mit ein wenig mehr Erfahrung herrlich hemmungslos zu werden. Vielleicht würde er die Gelegenheit bekommen, das zu verfolgen und herauszufinden.

Doch es wurde sehr schnell unmöglich für ihn überhaupt noch zu denken und seine Welt verengte sich, bis es nur noch sie beide gab. Es dauerte ein wenig, bis sie vom ungeschickten Stoßen und Schieben gegeneinander den Anschein eines gemeinsamen Rhythmus fanden. Und dann hatten sie ihn plötzlich gefunden.

Seine Hand grub sich in ihre Hüfte, während er nach Atem rang und jedes Nervenende in Flammen stand, als sie ihm ins Ohr stöhnte. Sie erwiderte jeden Stoß seines Beckens. Er hatte sich seit Jahren nicht mehr so lebendig gefühlt, als er spürte, wie Schweiß süß seinen Rücken hinunterlief. Er befreite eine seiner Hände, um sie zu berühren, streichelte ihre Brüste und glitt dann zwischen ihre Beine. Nein, er konnte sich nicht mehr lang genug zurückhalten, damit sie noch einmal kommen konnte. Sie war noch zu weit von dem Punkt entfernt, doch als sie erneut stöhnte und ihre Hände in seinem Haar vergrub, um ihn in einen hungrigen Kuss zu ziehen, glaubte er nicht, dass es noch viel ausmachen würde.

Die Zeit hatte sich an einem gewissen Punkt aufgelöst und er war vollkommen in ihrem Liebesspiel verloren, in dem Gefühl ihres Körpers unter ihm und um ihn, ihren großen braunen Augen, gefüllt mit Feuer und Leidenschaft, ihrem Keuchen und Stöhnen und dem Knarren des alten Bettes, wenn sie sich gemeinsam bewegten. Severus war direkt davor, sein Körper spannte sich an und seine Sicht verdunkelte sich an den Rändern. Nur für ein paar Augenblicke wollte er das festhalten, er wollte dies nicht bis zum Ende auskosten. Doch dann flüsterte Hermione mit heiserer Stimme seinen Namen, seinen Vornamen und zog die einzelnen Silben und er war völlig verloren.

Er warf den Kopf zurück, heulte auf, zitterte, als etwas schnappte und Ekstase ihn durchströmte und sengende Wellen der Lust ihn überschwemmten. Er hatte gerade noch genug Geistesgegenwart, sich zur Seite zu rollen, als er zusammenbrach, gegen die Wand sackte, sich austreckte und zu ihr drehte. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren feuchten Locken und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie man atmete, keuchte heiser.

Sein Hals schmerzte, bemerkte er am Rande. Die inneren Narben waren offensichtlich von seinen Lautäußerungen, insbesondere von seinem Aufheulen am Ende gereizt. Außerdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass der Schweiß auf seinem Rücken an ein paar Stellen brannte. Sie hatte ihn also zwischen seinen Narben gezeichnet zusätzlich zu dem, was wie ein blauer Fleck auf seiner Schulter aussah dort, wo sie ihn gebissen hatte.

Das war nichts, was er normalerweise genoss, aber im Moment fühlte es sich verdammt gut an. Er hoffte nur, dass sie noch eine Weile nicht zur Besinnung kommen und ihn rausschmeißen würde, denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich überhaupt noch bewegen konnte.

„Nun", krächzte er heiser, sobald er genug zu Atem gekommen war, um wieder ein Klugscheißer zu sein, seine Stimme leise und heiser jetzt, „nicht schlecht für mein erstes Mal, nicht wahr?"

„Ach, halt die Klappe" , murmelte Hermine. Sie war vollkommen erschöpft, in ihrer Stimme war ein faules, zufriedenes Schnurren, und sie klang, als würde sie gleich einschlafen. „Schwachkopf." Sie seufzte zufrieden. „Ich gebe zu, das war ziemlich gut."

Er schnaubte lachend. „Ziemlich gut, sagt sie."

„Ihr Ego ist schon aufgeblasen genug, Außerdem, woher soll ich wissen, dass das nicht nur ein Zufall war?"

Heilige Hölle, Frau, willst Du mich umbringen? Severus grinste schwach ins Kissen. Angesichts der Art, wie er fast vor ein paar Monaten gestorben war, wäre er sehr zufrieden, stattdessen mitten in sportlichem und enthusiastischem Sex abzutreten.

„Normalerweise würde ich sagen, geben Sie mir etwa 15 Minuten, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, dann werde ich Ihnen gerne beweisen, dass es kein Zufall war" murmelte er, „aber ich denke, dass es mich diesmal etwas mehr Zeit kosten wird."

„Wenn es das ist, was Sie planen, können Sie abhauen" erwiderte sie schläfrig. „Ich wäre nicht mehr in der Lage zu laufen, wenn Sie das nochmal machen."

„Ich habe Sie gewarnt vorsichtig mit Ihren Wünschen zu sein", gab er selbstgefällig zurück und schlang einen Arm um sie, damit er sie näher zu sich ziehen konnte, erleichtert über ihre Antwort. Er war kaputt.

„Übrigens, da Sie sich nicht die Mühe machen zu fragen, ja, ich verhüte."

„Gehen Sie jetzt nicht selbstgerecht auf mich los, Gryffindor, nicht, wenn ich fast vergessen habe, wie nervig Sie sein können", murmelte er gegen ihren Hals. „Ich habe nicht gefragt, weil ich weiß, dass ich nicht zeugen kann. Ich mag ein Bastard sein, aber ich bin ein verantwortungsvoller Bastard."

Ihre einzige Antwort war ein müdes "Hmpf." Sie lag für ein paar Minuten ruhig und er hatte gerade noch genug Energie und Konzentration, um einen Reinigungszauber zu sprechen. Er war fast eingeschlafen, als er fühlte, wie sie den Kopf hob.

„Oh, Scheiße." Sie stieß ihn an die Schulter. „Severus?"

"Hm?" murmelte er im Ton einer vagen Frage, zu müde, um mehr als das von sich zu geben.. Es war schön, seinen Vornamen zu hören. Selbst seine alten Kollegen hatten ihn nicht mehr benutzt.

"Warum ist die Tür offen?"

"Oops", antwortete er, ganz ohne Scham.

"Oh, Sie Bastard. Sie haben es nicht abgewehrt, oder?"

"Nein."

"Verdammt, Snape!"

„Sie sind genauso in der Lage, Stillezauber zu wirken, wie ich und Sie haben es auch nicht getan" betonte er schläfrig und weigerte sich, sich zu bewegen, während er fühlte, dass sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Er verstärkte den Druck auf ihre Taille. „Es war nicht beabsichtigt. Als es mir auffiel, waren wir mittendrin. Es ist ein bisschen zu spät sich jetzt dafür zu schämen." Das war exakt die Reaktion, die er vorausgesehen hatte, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sie ihm gefallen musste.

"Das ist es nicht," antwortete sie müde. "Ich bin erwachsen und ich glaube nicht, dass ich etwas getan habe, wofür ich mich schämen müsste. Aber es geht niemanden etwas an, mit wem ich schlafe und ich habe nicht wirklich gewollt, dass es jemand anderes weiß."

„Dann hätten Sie nicht so laut schreien sollen", erwiderte er und entspannte sich ein wenig. "Es ist sowieso nicht wahrscheinlich, dass es jemand gehört hat, es sei denn, er war schon vor mir hier oben. Und selbst wenn das so wäre, niemand würde es wagen, etwas zu sagen." Er grinste in ihr Haar; niemand ginge, um zu bestätigen, dass es wirklich der Schleimbeutel war, der all die Geräusche aus ihr hervorgeholt oder die Wand beschädigt hatte, wo das Kopfteil dagegen gestoßen war.

"Aber …"

„Hermione, halt den Mund. Wir brauchen beide jetzt etwas Schlaf und ich will nicht gezwungen werden mich zu bewegen. Ich dachte, Du hättest gelernt Dich nicht über jede Kleinigkeit aufzuregen", murmelte er schläfrig. Er hob eine Hand vage in Richtung Tür und stieß sie fast zu, ließ nur eine kleine Lücke, damit ihr Kater sie wieder aufschieben konnte, falls das Tier beschloss vor dem Morgen zurückzukehren.

"Wenn Sie brav sind und schlafen gehen, ohne zu jammern, werde ich beweisen, dass es kein Zufall war, wenn wir aufwachen. Ich habe noch ein paar andere Tricks, die Sie noch nicht gesehen haben."

"Was macht Sie so zuversichtlich, dass es wieder passieren wird?" , schoss sie zurück, entspannte sich und rückte näher, um sich an ihn zu schmiegen, sehr zu seiner Überraschung.

Er schnaubte müde. "Lassen Sie mich wissen, wenn Sie ein besseres Angebot bekommen. Bis dahin, Mund halten und schlafen."


End file.
